A-Armin (reader x armin smut)
by Nastasia the fandom fiend
Summary: READER X ARMIN SMUT tbh i suck at summaries, this is for my best friend and this is my first typed fanfiction for shingeki no kyojin, i most likely wont do much more smut in a while, especially with armin


Disclaimer

FOR MY FRIEND AUTUMN

FOR MY FRIEND AUTUMN

YES BISH IM TALKIN BOUT YOU

Continue reading…. ( this is my first Armin x reader and most likely my last so forgive if this is absolute shit, however please click on my name. right there…) NO SEQUALS CUZ THIS CRAP WAS HARD ENOUGH TO TYPE didn't meant to yell but blame it on the capslock

Your harsh speed walk jumped into a full fledged sprint, your boots clashed against the freshly waxed floor. Your heel slid unfortunately and the contents of the bucket containing hot soapy water rocked dangerously close to the edge until gravity made its mind up about whether or not you would run into an adversity. Your back arched as you collapsed on the thick wooden shined floor somewhat protecting your spine (though your shoulder blades and tail bone howled in agony). Not only that but fate allowed a few liters of suds to be dumped onto your head having your (hair color) locks darken and drip. Your (skin color) hands wiped over your (eye color) orbs, the bubbles clearing away. You felt frightened as you remembered that Levi had told you to have the cafeteria spotless in an hour. The mess hall was huge ( especially when you had to clean with a tooth brush) and you had already wasted 25 minutes talking to Petra and another 10 minutes chatting with Hange. A hand graced itself into your vision "sorry" the blonde apologized chuckling nervously, even his laugh owned a stutter. Armin blushed and you smiled standing with his assistance. You both looked over yourselves noticing your drench attire. Immediately he got into a crawling position cleaning up the mess. He gathered the sponge, towel and even the bubbles!" I think we can get some spares at the main office." You suggested picking up the supplies along with him, he nodded and the two of you walked there. However your pace picked up after you handed horse-face the evidence of your fall. Thankfully you made it to your destination when you heard Levi call angrily. You noticed the room was dim when you swung the door open, perfect for changing without privacy. You turned to see that Armin was already undressing so you thought 'might as well.' Copycat. Unknowingly to you the shy blonde pervert was sneaking glances at your body.

Eventually his angel on his right shoulder lost the debate about what decision to make and the demon persuaded him to really stare. You turned, your eye darting around the dark room searching for some silhouette resembling pants. Your (favorite color) panties seemed to be staring right at him and the somewhat innocent scout blushed. His head hung low hiding his tomato face, he wanted to hurry out before his hormones ruled his mind. Being blind at that particular moment, and once again knocked the two of you. Clumsy, what a coincidence….. or not. Maybe the universe was trying to let you know something, like it was desperately trying to get your attention franticly yelping 'here s your chance.' You would definitely blame it on the fall, but you didn't need to as he accepted your soft (lip color) balmed lips. The kiss was damp but not slobbery, it could have passed as being chaste, if it were not for his intentions. Your lips slid away, but he came back for seconds, and with the way you were feeling you mouth was a all you can eat buffet. Not that would ever be eating you… A slight moan erupted from your lips and his warm hands held onto your waist, his bangs brushing against your face. You finally opened your eyes to see that calm appearance on his face you would see while he was thinking. He did not need to waste time according to you, your permission slip was the tip of your tongue slowly riding over his top lip. Then your eyes fell into a portal of blue, his shiny orbs had managed to hypnotize you for what seemed like a millennia. It seemed that you were dazed by the situation for a multitude of moments, whatever you were thinking (favorite memory between you and Armin) you were jerked from it as soon as a warm hand bushed between your upper mid thigh. The air was cold and he, your furnace, felt amazing on you. You wondered how he might strike your nerves inside, and as you saw his paused form asking for more permission you nodded hesitantly though you were full of rapid shakes of yes.

You could feel the cotton of your (favorite color) panties slowly being stripped from your body. It was so dark that you could one make out the outlining of objects around the office, your burning cheeks were thankfully disguised in the lightless room. You could feel something position himself against you clumsily. His breathing was heavy and his bangs hung. A bit got into you and your breath automatically hitched. You could tell he was going to work himself into you little by little, but that would counteract with what he wanted; an easy penetration. "Please just go in, all the way. I'll be okay…" You promised. He exhaled heavily with a pounding heart nodding slightly, he pulled his courage with a mighty yank and obeyed what you said.

" NGH AHHH" you screamed in agony trying to fight the pain, your vagina cinched around him and he groaned, slowly jostling inside of you, despite the rather slow movements you still shook with every pump. Your head was tilted back with your (hair color) locks scattered about. Your eye lids were down and you felt very hot inside though the room was had an icy temperature. Armin murmured something incoherent "….(last half of your name)" was all you heard as you realized that this wasn't the Armin you knew. His cheeks were red as his conscious noted that piece of information also. He turned his head away continuing to surf against your stretched walls. "I-I'm sorry…" he whispered, still a tomato. He was avoiding you eyes. After-all, what kind of guy takes a girl into a closet like room and fucks her because of a coaxing demon on a shoulder blade? Many guys to be honest, but Armin wasn't many guys, he was the meek Arlert of the neighborhood. "Don't apologize." Your eye spoke to him, the speech of your (e/c) orbs were soft and understanding of every thought. Your body jerked upward for a hot second, he had discovered your magic place. Perfectly angled, he continued to shoot in that direction, you suffocated his erection making him draw breaths like an oral tornado taking in wind. Your back arched and your toes curled, your mouth hung ajar. Your eyes were squeezed tight and it felt like your body was spinning. However, this was amazing to you. Not that you understood at that moment (this was you first time) but you were going through an orgasm. "A- Ar- A- " your speech was incoherent but the blonde got the message, and was quite turned on by the calls. Your walls continued to close like a booby trap from an Indiana Jones movie. While still in an indescribable state, your eyes shot open as a hot liquid coursed through you. It was thick and boiling, but not at all painful and held quite the sensation. Armin, exhausted, withdrew himself and laid beside on the cold tile. His arms draped over you and he buried his face into your (favorite fruit smell, ex. Strawberry) scented tresses, "are you okay?.." he asked, still adorable and concerned. "Mhmm…" you hummed speechless."Not that I feel this way because of our…. Recent events together, but I- I uh…." His voice died and it seemed to be ost forever. "I love you." You smiled, repeating hiss words to him.

a/n, well as I stated earlier this was a promised fic for my main nigga autumn, hopefully you enjoyed this smut. Please message me whether or not you have an account.

ESPECIALLY YOU AUTUMN-CHAN :D


End file.
